TOOP
TOOP and Badoosh were two co-op level designers in the Everybody Edits community. Their projects that they create together are organized here in a chronological fashion. The crew had a substantial following of 451 followers. The crew no longer makes levels for Everybody Edits after TOOP's departure on July 6th, 2017. The last level they made was released in January 2016, and all plans for subsequent levels were dropped after the resignation. Levels Pearl Diving '''is the oldest level available from Badoosh & TOOP. The level was initially supposed to be a normal mini-game level. However, after failing to produce a good gameplay, it was transformed into a musical elevator level. The objective is to "dive" down the elevator dodging boosts and collecting the pearls (represented by blue coins) at the seafloor of the four sections. Each section requires the player to dive down and surface twice before proceeding. This level was met with a mixed reception, although the gameplay was considered to be good to several players, the musical aspect of the map was severely lackluster, and some preferred muting the game as they played. ''-Play Pearl Diving''   '''Red Light Hotel was created as a tribute to their three hotel levels that were created before Pearl Diving, and cleared from existence shortly after. Red Light Hotel takes the name of the first level created by Badoosh and his friend, and merges the gameplays of the two sequels of the original trilogy into one hotel. Contrary to the name of this level, Red Light Hotel does not offer a regular hotel gameplay in EE, but instead is an adventure gameplay in which you have to explore the entire vicinity of the hotel grounds. Like the original hotels made in 2011, the goal was to create a more realistic luxury hotel in EE. The level did not receive too much reception, yet at the time of it's release, many considered it a success, despite that it was nothing too original. However, it did serve its purpose to elude back to the original concept of TOOP and Badoosh's first project. The level has since closed for renovations, but the hotel never opened its doors to the public since. -Play Red Light Hotel  The Square is perhaps the most acclaimed work by TOOP and his friend. The initial concept was to use the newly added signs, but give it a twist by creating a dialogue tree. This allows the player to have a conversation in order to figure out what to do. The biggest detriment when designing the level was the time in which the level needed to be complete, since TOOP only had 1 month of BC. The first two weeks of this month were dedicated to figuring out the concept, and after that the level had to be rushed to meet the deadline. In this puzzle level, the player must find their hotel keys by talking to the townsfolk and manipulating them by utilizing the clock tower. Both of the level creators were surprised at the immense success of the level. They expected it to be a failure due to the fact that it was rushed and that it was something that had not been imagined in EE prior to this level, making it one of the most unique non-minigame levels of its time (this was seen as a risk). The level went on to be featured, and is considered by many to be a classic. The level wasn't everyone's cup of tea, but overall it was the best received level created by the two friends. Eventually it was added to the Storytime Campaign. Badoosh has since said he regrets this decision. -Play The Square -The Square Walkthrough  Heroic Quest was the largest project undertaken by TOOP and Badoosh. After the success of The Square, the two friends decided to create something more complex than ever imagined. It took many months figuring out the design and functions of the levels. It wasn't just one level, it was six packed Great Worlds connected to a hub. The gameplay consists of using arrow combinations to defeat waves of monsters, and collecting treasure from the maps, which were created in orthographic view to enhance the exploration and gameplay. Perhaps the most remarkable aspect of these levels were the health bar (you could lose ''and gain health without utilizing coins) and, by using a clever systematic way of even and odd numbers in the coin count, one was able to choose special abilities throughout the level by having a selection of 5 characters, each with special abilities. The level received a very good reception, it was praised for the ingeniousness and thorough effort that was put into it, however, many agree that it got too repetitious. Because of this the creators decided against adding 3 more levels (Sky, Fort, and Cave). The creative way of manipulating the games items in this level has set up a framework for the organization of their later levels since this was created. The hub world has been added to the featured tab in the lobby. [http://ee-heroicquest.weebly.com '-How to Play Heroic Quest]'' [http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWkfNP8Ys5bkI '-Play Heroic Quest]  Morose Manor was a return to the puzzle style gameplay from The Square. However, instead of interacting with other characters, you are able to manipulate the environment around you. This level is the first in a trilogy that builds up a storyline. The player must investigate an abandoned manor and figure out what secrets are within the derelict property by using items in puzzles (example: using a crowbar to break open a door). This level was praised for the concept and story telling aspects, becoming another success for the level creators. The plot line and concept of Morose Manor would continue in the next two sequels. [http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWJkVToD0FbkI ''-Play Morose Manor]    'The Pier 'followed the footsteps of The Square, becoming the long promised sequel. It utilizes the same gameplay as The Square, although more refined in that the coin doors in the dialogue no longer give away where you are supposed to go next. The level also contains the ability to search certain places to get items, like in The Square, except more clean and consistent. In the sequel to The Square, you are able to make decisions at certain parts of the level that determine 6 alternate endings, based on how good or bad you were to the citizens of the pier district. The conversation parts were notably longer and more difficult, containing more than 3X the amount of dialogue required to beat its prequel. The reception of the level was mixed. It had several negative factors for many players. The most severe issues with the level, generally, was that it was too difficult, and it was not as exciting as previous maps. '-Play The Pier'  'Odious Laboratory' is the second installment in the Morose Manor Trilogy. Initially it was expected to be released soon after Morose Manor, however, the first two attempts of making the level were complete failures, thus TOOP and Badoosh gave up and created The Pier before trying to remake this level for the third time. The level contains the same gameplay as Morose Manor, although it expands upon it by revamping the environments to have changing descriptions and adding a little bit of dialogue. The story line continues from the prequel, this time you find your way to a seemingly abandoned lab. Odious Laboratory was well received by the community, a few even considered it to be better than the prequel. '-Play Odious Laboratory'  'Dour Station' is the conclusion to the Morose Manor Trilogy, wrapping up the storyline and concept. This level is considered by its creators to be the best of the series. It is longer and more difficult than its two prequels, and the puzzles require more effort than in the other levels, partly due to the new system that allows items to be combined from the inventory. The objective is to take a train away from the city, however, many obstacles make this easier said than done. The story arc started by the first two levels in the series is finally concluded within this map, and 5 bonus coins (diary pages) can be found throughout the level for the keen players. This level received the lowest amount of recognition of the Morose Manor trilogy, mostly due to the harder difficulty, which favored players into the environmental puzzle genre more than the average gamer. Despite this, TOOP and his friend feel this level triumphs in quality, while recognizing game design flaws such as a lack of a tutorial/ease. This level is recommended to players that are patient and enjoy puzzle concepts. '-Play Dour Station'  'The Plaza' is the final level of the town trilogy, following The Square and The Pier. This level is also the final level that the crew released before parting ways with Everybody Edits. A problem that the previous levels had in this series was the linear level design hindered the flow of the gameplay. With 1,000 portals, TOOP and Badoosh eagerly worked to remedy this game design flaw in what would be their most ambitious level. The puzzle gameplay matches the previous levels, but now in an open world setting. The combining feature in Dour Station was streamlined to be more accessible in this level as well. In this level, you wake up in the pub to find that someone has stolen your wallet! By poking around the plaza, you must do odd jobs for odd people in order to get clues and useful items! The level was praised for pushing EE systems to the limit, utilizing all 1,000 portal IDs available at the time efficiently. Fans of the crew were pleased with the improvements provided by the level. The conversation paths were hidden in this level to emphasize the context of the conversations over guesswork, as was the intention since The Square (not enough portal IDs existed at that time, however). This change had mixed responses, from fans and critics alike. The refined inventory system contrarily had nearly unanimous praise. Oddly enough, the bonus character is once again present in this map. The Soothsayer is used to drop foreshadowing of future levels, and the character has been present in all three of the town trilogy. The Soothsayer predicts another trilogy was to happen, but unfortunately it was never created. '-Play The Plaza' 'Unreleased Levels'  'Council Estate' was an early version of the sequel to The Square. The level was pitched in late 2013 with several goals in mind to expand upon what The Square had started. The setting was composed of 3 buildings: The Tenement, The Market, and The Courthouse. The amount of buildings was reduced to put more emphasis on interiors, due to limited map space. The buildings were made up of many rooms instead of single rooms used in The Square. This map design idea was later recycled into the Morose Manor series. The level took on a dark and gritty design, as the town itself was falling into financial and social ruin. Shady businessmen cornered the market, tenants struggled to make ends meet, and the courthouse had been corrupted by the mafia! This was truly a depressing level. The conversation gameplay was expanded to incorporate a secondary feature: arguments. Conversations would turn to heated arguments at times, in which you had to use wits to turn the argument against them. You would argue with noisy neighbors, argue with businesses in the market, argue to prevent an innocent man from being found guilty in the court. All the while the mafia were snuffing out anyone that jeopardized their destabilization scheme. The level jumped the shark, and as such it was cut. The Pier instead focused on an easier to understand concept of choices instead of arguments. Unearthed concept art shows two of the three main buildings in detail. The buildings are designed at a larger scale than the ones in The Square, seeming to closer resemble the scale seen in Morose Manor. The rundown tenement has four floors with two towers extruding from the front. To the left there is a fire escape, and between the towers are exterior walkways that seem to have inspired the veranda in Morose Manor. Most of the interior remains unplanned, though most of the blank rooms were likely to be stairways and lodging rooms. There is also a shed attached to the side of the building, which was also carried over to Morose Manor, and could imply that there was a garden to the side of the tenement. The grand courthouse was fully planned, situated between two street signs that indicate that the player would walk down different streets, similar to the street signs in The Pier. The layout of the courthouse is quite uncanny to Morose Manor, with the symmetrical design, center tower, porch, and balcony. The main hall on the inside is nearly identical to the hall of the manor as well. Lobbies and offices are located on the ground floor. On the second floor, there's a security office and a records room on one side, and the judges chamber on the other. On the top floor there is a holding room for the person on trial, as well as the main courtroom. There is additionally rooftop access to the bell tower. It is unknown if the concept art for the third building, the market plaza, still exists.  'Red Light Hotel' was a renovation to the previously released hotel. The level was cleared and restarted for vast improvements. The artwork was finished, resulting in a pearly seaside resort with a highly detailed interior. In summer 2015, the level faced troubled development due to low morale of the crew. Interest was lost of the project, bumping the release date for much later. Plans to finish it in 2017 were canned due to the end of the crew.  'A Christmas Clock' took the gameplay concept from the Morose Manor Trilogy and simplified it to create an easy and engaging puzzle level for the holiday season in 2016. The level was inspired by "A Christmas Carol." In this level the player goes to their old house in solitude on Christmas eve. The house is depressing and undecorated. The player receives a wind up key in the mail with a cryptic note from yourself from the future. The key fits the grandfather clock in the study, and the player goes back in time to relive a childhood Christmas. The clock itself was a nod to a previous level, The Square. The house in the past is vibrant and full of life. Later they are sent to the future, where the house is abandoned and falling apart. The story follows the inspiration source and the player has a character arc, and in modern times the gameplay switches to decorating the house and inviting friends and family, resulting in a classic Christmas party and dinner scene at the end. The level was fully complete other than some missing portals at the time it was cut. The level may have been released Christmas 2017, but it was undecided if the level would see the light of day, and the crew disbanded before they figured it out.  'Pearl Diving II' was to the the sequel to TOOP & Badoosh's first crew level, due for release summer 2017. The gameplay would utilize effects and systems to create a better diving experience than the original. A drowning system would have been implemented, among other obstacles such as different gate types. Instead of a yellow sailboat, a red fishing boat would have been in place. The 4 stages were beach, waterfall, docks, and oil rig.  'The Mystery of Morose Manor' is a prequel to the Morose Manor trilogy. However, it introduces a new game mechanic with dialog, creating a Sherlock Holmes style level. The year is 1972, and you receive a phone-call from an old friend of yours from your time at the academy. He's now the bodyguard of a man named Mr.Morose. There's a big party at the Manor, and Mr.Morose has invited all of his worst enemies (this guy is taking the "keep your enemies closer" thing too far). Anyways, your friend wants your help in protecting Mr.Morose. As a detective, you aren't really into the whole body-guard thing, but what are good friends for? Interrogate the potential suspects during the party. First impressions are everything: if you annoy a guest, they'll be more difficult to talk to later. All of the sudden, MURDER! Someone slipped poison into Mr.Morose's drink. However, due to a mix up, it's your old friend who drank it instead. The manor is sealed, and Mr.Morose hides in his panic room (you can still talk to him from outside though). Solve the mystery! Everyone at the party has their own reasons for hating Mr.Morose, but who would kill him? (Evidence is randomized so every time it's a different person who did it) There's a knock on the door. Everybody collectively groans when it's Constable Barney who arrives with the police on scene. Constable Barney is the worst cop you know, botching case after case. (you know if you don't solve this case he's going to incarcerate the wrong guy) The race is on! Race Constable Barney to collect the evidence and solve the mystery! Good news is Barney loves to brag about his findings, so you have that going for you. Oh yeah, the police have the area locked down so you can explore outside to collect evidence now. This storyline to this level was teased in the library of Dour Station, as it had been a level the crew were looking forward to make for a while. Pre-production started in 2014, but the crew disbanded before the level entered full scale development in 2017.  'Valor Quest ''' served as a sequel to Heroic Quest, and sought to improve upon the series. The fighting and health mechanics were completely redone to be fast, fun, and efficient, by using a complex dice system. Character traits were revamped to more strongly add variety in gameplay, such as a vast collection of spells for the wizard, a stealthy ninja that could avoid or silently kill enemies, a pure brawn warrior, and so on. There were 8 levels, each with a unique and engaging story as you go after the evil warlock. Development started in 2015-2017, and the crew ended before it could be finished.  ''??? '' is the code name of TOOP and Badoosh planned to be the "final trilogy." This series was foreshadowed by the Soothsayer in the bonus room of The Plaza. The levels were set in the near future, 2032, and followed up the narrative of Morose Manor and The Square trilogies, which take place in the same universe (as foreshadowed in the cellar of The Plaza). The series opens with an interrogator, questioning you as you try to remember what happened. The first level took place in Council Estate (borrowed and fixed from the previous cut level). Important questions such as the whereabouts of the Morose Fortune were to be answered. The administrator from Odious Laboratory had been working for a larger private company that show up here as the main antagonists, armed with a familiar deadly weapon that was being developed. The gameplay incorporated puzzle elements from the Morose Manor trilogy, dialog from The Square trilogy, and combined it with action and combat being developed in Valor Quest. The goal was to take what had been done before by the crew, and make it exciting, fast paced, pure fun. Mixed with a high stakes character driven story, this series was meant to take the best of what the crew had done combined with other elements to make it shine bright. Unfortunately, like with most of the cut levels, the crew disbanded before the project was finished. This series began as a pitch in 2015, and development was planned to start sometime in 2017, the levels finishing in early 2018. More cut content from the crew can be found on this wall of text: https://forums.everybodyedits.com/viewtopic.php?id=40370 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Crews